


All those little stars in your eyes

by Buneleon



Series: little things au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, December 18th, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neopronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Kibum, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Trigger Warning: December 18th, major character death but he's already dead when the fic starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon
Summary: Who doesn't hate Mondays?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Series: little things au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082873
Kudos: 1





	All those little stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://buneleon.tumblr.com/post/638990312450179072/all-those-little-stars-in-your-eyes)

Monday. Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion. He hated the way Roo, his little puppy, liked to clean his face of last night’s booze binge. He hated the way his Taemin collapsed on top of him last night, and he most definitely hated the way Kibum poked him awake with a cup of coffee and a smile.

"Morning bubs.”

"Morning."

"So, are you going to make breakfast with me before Taemin heads off to uni, or gonna pick up food with Jinki?- Oh, wait, are you having brunch with Minho today because-"

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know." 

Jonghyun glimpsed up, expecting the worst. Why? Because it's sorta his thing to expect the person you'd crush the world for to be crushed by his honesty. Besides, it's happened way too many times before with others. I guess people don't exactly like hearing "I don't know". 

“Bubs?”

“Yes?”

  
  


"Take your coffee of death. It's burning my hand."

Kibum giggled, watching the way their Jonghyun became. The way his brown eyes sparkled up at theirs. The way his pretty pink lips formed a tiny little 'o' shape like a Cheerio. Lastly, the way his hands clasped the black mug, but not just that, also squeezed their thumb before taking it.

"I can't believe you've been drinking that ‘stuff’ every day-"

"Well, it's my favorite-"

"For 127 years straight.”

“Besides you, babe.”

Jonghyun always had those little smirks too. Like a catty school girl, which surprisingly matched well with his messy brown bed hair, and dark circles.

"No wonder why I keep making it for you every day."

"You're just too cute, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Shameless."

Even with Kibum's laugh that could light a room, he still hated Mondays with a passion. Jonghyun hated the way he got carried away with Kibum talking about absolutely nothing like coffee. Something so dark, deep, and muggy was probably horrible for his health. Still, Jonghyun loved it so much he'd drink it for another 127 years easily. Besides, every eternal creature has at least one bad habit.

Jonghyun took a long sip of his coffee, "Babe?"

"Yes, bubs?" Kibum raised an eyebrow, "if this is about wearing my gray fuzzy sweater again-”

"No," Jonghyun chuckled. He sure did stretch it out last time. "You didn't... Answer my question."

"Which question?" They asked, "because I'm sure you answered mine."

"Which was?"

"About making breakfast, getting breakfast, or having brunch."

"And I answered?"

"You didn't know."

"And?"

Scrunch. Even with the small amounts of light peering in due to Taemin's reckless movements. Jonghyun could make out every little detail, mark, and bruise on kibum's face from their white skin, blue contacts overlapping their natural red eyes, and _the_ scrunch. 

"And... What?"

The scrunch, which caused unnecessary wrinkles on their face, but made them present much more… Human-like?

“What do you… What did you think about my answer?”

Sigh. Kibum loved looking into those soft little eyes. Sometimes, it's hard to believe they belong to someone who's no longer human. However, Kibum always seemed to find the humanity in them when things got dark.

"Bubs."

"Yes?"

"I respect your choice, answer, or whatever you want to call it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?" 

"Why?" Kibum replied, their words trailing as they got closer. "You and Taem had another one of those active nights would be rude if I ordered you around, now."

"It wouldn't," Jonghyun grumbled.

Kibum planted a kiss onto his forehead, "Those dark circles say another story, bubs"

"Uh." 

"Can't sleep again?"

"Nope, not even a little."

"And you thought drinking insane amounts of alcohol yesterday would change it?”

“Yeah.”

"Was it fun to tire the little human out?" Kibum asked, glimpsing at their snoring Taemin. "You know vae's not good with alcohol, Jjong."

He shrugged, "Vae insisted."

"No way!" Their mouth gaped, "Taem can barely handle university, let alone you!”

"Me!?" 

"Yes, _you_."

"What's wrong with me?" Curse Jonghyun for flashing those little _innocent_ eyes. "I can handle my alcohol."

"You can," Kibum rolled their eyes, "way _too_ well."

"Been practicing for 127 years, babe."

"Bet you have."

"That's a risky bet, Kibummie."

"Why? You some kind of gambler, Mx. Kim."

"Maybe..." His eyes trailed down their body, "come to bed and find out."

"With you?" They scoffed, "no way, it's Monday."

Instant eye roll. Another reason why Jonghyun hated Mondays. Sure, he partied like a human on Sunday, but the moment Monday came, he dreaded it all. Perhaps, it came from his parents, who always ate boring dinner and stared out the window because surprise! There were no televisions, radios, or computers. Sadly.

"And you know Monday is organizing day, and I'm not going to let you keep me in bed all day-”

"Like me?"

"Bubs," Kibum sighed, running their fingers through his mess of a hair. "I know sometimes it's hard to get up. I know it's like hell for you, but."

Jonghyun replied, "But I should get up and stop being lazy? Right?"

"But it's okay."

"It's okay..?"

"It's okay if those unbearable days happen. It won't feel great, but I get it. I mean, I understand you've been having a hard time, and since I'm not you, I’ll never understand the lengths of this hard time but-"

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jonghyun stared into his mug. Somehow, it was almost empty, yet he still didn't feel the kick of it. He never did. Jonghyun usually drank it for the taste and because it's a habit, but that doesn't mean he didn't indulge in other unhealthy things, though.

Kibum titled his head up, "bubs, you know I love talking to you all morning, but I have to get started on breakfast."

"Oh," Kibum noticed Jonghyun's mouth twitch thingy flare up again, "wasn't there an option to… Get something with Jinki?"

"Yes."

"Then ask him to-”

"He only goes if you go, bubs."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're a cute thingie-doo, Jjong."

Huff. Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion, especially if he's in a freezing car leaning against his Jinki in the middle of January. Jonghyun hated the way he could smell every inch of perfection off Jinki. He hated the way the repeating CD played their favorite songs. He most definitely hated wearing Jinki's oversized hoodie that covered him in that same perfection.

"Mm, doll?"

"Yes?”

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Well… You know, Kibum says I'm a pretty good listener. Just so you know.”

"Taem's asleep."

"And? You tired vaer out yesterday."

"Vae insisted!"

"Vae only insists for hickeys from Kibum knowing well what it leads to."

"Vampires," Jonghyun groaned, "why couldn’t I date a cute angel?"

Jinki flashed a smile, "Like me?"

"I mean an actual angel, Darling.”

"Can a human not become an angel?" 

"No way!”

Jonghyun wouldn't dare trade Jinki with an angel. They talk way too much and are crazy about this whole life purpose thing. That's Another eye roll. Why do angels get so attracted to eternal creatures? Jonghyun's not too different from them. I mean, they both practically live forever. Well, no. Eternal creatures are forever. They might die over and over, but still exist. Angels, huff! They never are alive, have big heavy wings, and are kinda like helpers. Jonghyun's no helper. 

“Wait, hey, wait.”

“Yes?”

“Darling, what was I talking about?”

“Something about Taem sleeping.”

“Oh… Right.”

“Vae’s asleep.”

“And? You tired vaer out.”

"They insisted!"

"They’re also human like me, and we both know… That-”

"Humans get tired really quickly, especially if they've been drinking all night and eating fried chicken at 3am.”

"During?"

"During Kibummie’s last hour.”

"When?"

"When Minho is running off the effects of the full moon."

"Lastly?"

"Taem is pretty loud, so we should have done it in the soundproof studio."

"Oh No!" He watched Jinki's eyes widened, and ears flush red. "Jonghyun! Doll! I actually meant-"

Jonghyun twirled his Jinki's hoodie strings, "Am I not right?"

"I get what you mean, but..." Jinki paused. Sometimes, he could be too nice for his own good. "You're not so quiet yourself."

"Me!?" Jonghyun nearly choked. Jinki didn't know eternal creatures could choke like that. "Not quiet? Darling, I've been doing this for-"

Jinki replied, "127 years, I know, I know.”

"Actually," Jonghyun corrected, "111 years. A little late compared to my fellow peers.”

"16?" Jinki shrugged, "actually that's a little young-”

"In the early 1900s though?"

"Oh, right. Fair point."

"Sir, your order is ready."

He's so used to it. Jonghyun hated that his Jinki was used to odd stares and polite whispers because of his complicated existence. It just wasn't fair. I mean, no way in hell would Jonghyun wish to be visible again to outsiders or... Yuck, humans.. However, he'd wish for all the creepy smiles, never-ending stares, and uncomfortable questions to stop. I mean, what's the big deal if Jinki's dating several mythical creatures? Like a werewolf, vampire, and an eternal creature. It's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Doll?" Jonghyun paused his effortless huffs and rambling mind. "I'm going inside to get the food wanna come?" 

"No." Of course, he did. Jonghyun loved holding his Jinki's hand in a warm cafe with good music. It's better than freezing in his pearl aqua 2008 Toyota Prius. "You sure?"

"Totally."

"And this has nothing to do with the stares we’d get?"

"It has everything to do with it, Jinki.”

"I know."

"Y-you know..?"

"It makes you uncomfortable and..."

"I feel bad that you're practically talking to air."

"Cute air."

So, maybe Jonghyun didn't have a problem with being Jinki's cute air. I mean, bakeries on a Monday aren't exactly Jonghyun's style. They're crowded with students in masks, businessmen in suits, and freshly baked bread. Okay, the latter is tasty, but it's not Jonghyun's sense if it's not Jinki's. The 28-year-old could be goofy, outgoing, carefree, but in crowded spaces? Ha, no way in hell. Still, Jinki loved vaer enough to get vaer proper breakfast of ice coffee.. And the other important human stuff.

“Sir, your order is 82508, right?” Jonghyun eyed the woman in front of them, no different from other humans. Her outfit was a size too tight, she had metal braces, and a dead cheery smile. “Or am I wrong?”

"Actually, I think you're right," Jinki said, his gaze shifting to Jonghyun. "Right, doll?"

"..." 

"Jonghyunnie, is the order correct?"

"Y-You're asking me... In public?"

"Yeah, who else would I be asking?"

“Sir, who are you talking to?”

Jinki, you're talking to yourself or so it seemed from her perspective. At first, she found her eyes wandering to the gorgeous stranger. Sure, he was clearly older, had this little lost lamb look to him, but she didn't mind that or his weird talk to air act. Maybe, cute air?

"Sir, if you really can't remember." Betzy's fingers twirled around her ponytail. Yeah, Betzy. Jonghyun might have seen her nametag earlier. "I'd be glad to help you jog your memory outside of work sometime-”

"No," Jinki declined, "I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend to remind me. You know, horrible memory."

Jonghyun repeated, scoffing, "Horrible memory, yeah, right.”

"Boyfriend?" Jinki nodded as her eyes scanned around, missing Jonghyun completely. "Where?"

He pointed, "right here. You can't miss him. He's handsome with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and-"

Blah, blah, and oh, blah, blah, blah! Jonghyun felt light as pink flushed across his cheeks. Usually, he looked pretty human, you know, breathing or something? However, this public flushing feeling made him seem out of this world as if he was floating towards the sky.

"Jjong?"

"Y...Yes? I mean, Yeah?"

"Do you remember the numbers now?"

"Theonesshesaidyip.”

"Again, doll?"

"You know.”

"I know, cute air."

"Okay- Wait. You do?"

“You’re not so mysterious, Mx. Jonghyun.”

Look away. Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion, especially when his body refused to do anything more than squeeze into an uncomfortable human chair. Fuck chairs. Like why chairs? Another sigh. Wait, don't get Jonghyun started on forks. Forks, why forks!?

"Why forks?" Taemin raised an eyebrow at vaer Jonghyun's sudden cry. 

"King?"

"Yes, Taem?"

"What did the forks do to you?"

What had the forks done? You'd have no idea, Taemin. Besides, being a waste of stainless steel and time. How could humans use these!? Oh, and wait, they did one more sinister thing, reflect the beauty in front of him, Taemin. Vae somehow always looked pretty in the morning. Maybe it's vaer messy blonde hair, hassled together uniform, and overall presence? Something like that.

"Nothing." Jonghyun sighed in relief, relaxing into the cloud of a chair. "Just thinking about it."

"It?" Vaer brown eyes seemed to always shine in the sunlight, "it? Like aliens?"

"Aliens don't exist, Taem." They did. You have no idea.

"Really?" Of course, not. Aliens are just rich beings.

"Then demons, demi-gods, and gnomes?" 

Jonghyun loved watching the spark take over in Taemin's eyes when the topic of mythical creatures came up. Somehow, it made him feel special. 

"Not all folklore is true, human."

"Oh..." And there goes the spark. 

"I mean, like, princesses don't wait... For princes, they date other princesses ‘n stuff.”

"Oh?" And it's back!

"As if."

The brunette would've pouted hadn't it been for the familiar pink puffy perfume in the air, Kibum's scent to be exact. It's a frequently shared fragrance in the household through hugs. However, everyone's at least aware to never get caught spraying it, unless you're asking for an earful.

"Master," Taemin broke into a smile as hands ran through vaer tangled hair. "You smell nice... F-for once."

She leaned down to kiss their forehead, "Thanks, trying."

"Wait." Taemin’s smile came to a halt, vaer eyes immediately locking into Jonghyun's.

Taemin faintly whispered, "It's Minnie?"

"Yes," he nodded without a thought, "it's Minnie."

"It's Minnie."

"Right."

"Why?"

Why was a perfect question! Why would anyone dare to wear Kibum's signature scent straight from the bottle? Who knows, but for now, Jonghyun would enjoy the visual masterpiece reflecting in his fork. Starting from Minnie's navy blue cat sweater and ending with her white mini skirt, then some, of course.

Minho asked, "You like it, pup?"

"What?" Jonghyun mumbled, "I mean... Y-Yeah."

Taemin shrugged, "Wipe the drool, then."

"Taem!"

"What."

"It's Minnie!? Wearing that- I- You know!”

"I know."

"And?"

"Master's gonna kill her."

"With love."

Minnie rolled her eyes at him, “With a long lecture.”

He was right, sadly. 

Well, anyways. 

Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion, you know, besides waking up to a wiggling dog- No, not Minnie (this time). He just hated when they all parted. No, he isn't exactly clingy. Okay, maybe a tinzy bit as Jonghyun always ended up in one of their beds eventually. Well, yesterday night, he was thankful to have crashed on his own with his Taemin attracted. Which oddly always made it harder when reality set in. Vae would go to prison.

Taemin replied, snatching their bookbag off the couch, “but it’s not prison.”

“Then how else would you explain doing manual labor?” Jonghyun shrugged, “sounds like prison to me.”

Jinki asked, combing through their hair, “You mean university?” 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun shrugged, “that thing.”

“Totally prison with debt,” Jinki replied, “I mean I’m still paying off mines.”

“See.” He pointed. “Waste of money.” 

Minho said, “But they’re rich, Jjong.” 

“Which… Is why it’s not needed,” Jonghyun stuttered, “I didn’t go.”

“It is a waste of time,” Jinki yawned, dropping the comb on the couch. “I never liked it.”

“I quit,” Minho mumbled, tidying Taem’s uniform. “Wasn’t fun.”

“See!”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“We all know you’re just clingy.”

“I’m not clingy? Me!? Never!”

“Oh, king. You totally are.”

“Taem, shush. You’re the one wasting your money on an institution that does nothing, but hurt the minority.”

Tap. Tap. Tap. The two remained silent, walking. Listening to the sound of their black loafers clicking the ground. Jonghyun's brown eyes lingered on nothing, not the humans passing by or the dogs sniffing out his presence. Dogs are smart. Probably, why Jonghyun adopted a small dog of his own, Roo. Byulroo's a smart girl. She doesn't have to see him to know where he is. Like Taemin doesn't have to look to know Jonghyun's pouting.

Vae didn't look back. "Something wrong?"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" Jonghyun already knows the answer. 

Taemin's tongue popped against vaer mouth, "Well, you insulted my education so."

"Insulted?" His eyes widened, "human, I didn't mean it that way."

"Then, how did you?" The blonde's voice like honey. Thin. Fragile. Sweet.

"At 23, I didn't know what I wanted to do."

"I do, though."

"I don't even remember what I was doing then."

"Yeah?”

"Yeah.”

"Your point?"

"My point is." His fingers stretched, reaching for their wrist. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Not knowing, I mean."

Vae grasped his hand, sighing. "I know, it's just..."

"Just?"

"Education is everything to her."

"Her?"

"My mom."

“Right.”

"And I'm everything to my mom, so."

"So, you're doing this to make her happy?"

Taemin shut vaer eyes, ignoring the gaining stares around vaer to take a needed deep breath. Things aren't so simple. Jonghyun understood this and probably more than most due to his eternal situation.

"Education is important, Jjong." Taemin said, "I want to provide for you someday, anyway."

"Provide for me?" 

"You, Minnie, Jinki, and Bummie."

"But we're all way older than you, Taem.”

"Yeah, but you're also mythical creatures in the human world."

"Oh.”

Vae turned, "it's my way of showing I care."

"But we know you care." He replied.

Vae bit their lip, masking vaer smile. "You do?"

"We do," Jonghyun nodded, "you're an important piece of Taem without you, is it even worth it?"

Vae questioned, "It?" 

"You know," Jonghyun muttered as their fingers overlapped.

Taemin squeezed their hand, "I know." 

“Taemin!”

Don't look! So, Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion. Yet, he didn't hate stepping away as Taemin's only friend, Sara, circled vaer with gossip. Who'd want an eternal creature listening in any way?

Taemin clutched their invisible pearls. "Liberty did what?" 

"Yeah," Sara giggled into her wrist, "she got coked up at Jackson's party."

Vae frowned, "Damnit, I missed it."

"Taemin!" 

"What? We both know Liberty's a bitch."

"Major one."

"Still upset she called Minnie a..." Sara halted, Taemin's look saying enough, "Nevermind."

"Minnie's not even in uni anymore, Sara!"

"Why did she drop out anyway?”

"You know," Vaer eyes flickered to Jonghyun, "Minnie's not exactly-"

"Bright?"

"But she's-"

Sara nodded, "Super hot."

"Sara!"

"What!" She twirled her hair. "You're dating hot Minnie and anti-social Kibum. It's a major score."

Taemin shrugged, "I suppose." 

"How'd you even meet Minnie anyway?" She asked, "because one day you're talking to _ghost_ and the next..."

Vae shrugged, "Long story."

"Long story to hear on our way to uni?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Flush. Minnie didn't need to hear Kibum's stomping feet to know all hell would break loose. Well, according to "I lived for 127 years," Jonghyun, hell doesn't exist. However, cuddling on the couch, the two knew the closest thing had to be a mad Kibum.

"Who?" The yellowness in her eyes heightened.

"Why?" He swallowed, now this would be interesting.

"When?" They shook the nearly empty bottle in front of their faces.

"Is anyone hungry?" Minnie stared at the upside-down transparent bottle. "Because-"

"Can it, fireball." Kibum shook the closed cylinder once more. "So, who's explaining why 75% of it is missing."

"Don't you clean on Monday?" Jonghyun stretched in Minnie's hoodie. "Before Taem and Sara get here to ruin it?"

"11:28:05 AM." Her gaze shifted to the ticking analog clock. 

"Did you ask darling?"

"Bubs, he's out in the country."

"Out of the blue!? No notice, how self-"

"Grandfather fell down the stairs again."

"Oh."

"His mother would have gone," Kibum replied. "But she's had it with his stories." 

Minnie muttered, "Really? Poor Grandfather." 

"Exactly, poor him," Jonghyun yawned, "reminds me of that one mermaid I used to date."

"Bubs."

"Yeah?"

"Mermaids don't have legs."

Silence. Dead silence as Minnie and Jonghyun's mouth hung open, their eyes instantly moving from the tv to the blank wall. Better than listening to the morphing fangs appearing in Kibum's mouth.

"Now." The red beating the blue in their eyes, "I just want to know who did it."

Minnie scoffed at her sellout boyfriend. "Who do you think looked pretty today?" 

"You're always pretty, Jjong," Kibum said, petting his head. 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, you're always pretty, Pup." 

"I meant, who looked gorgeous!" His brown eyes expanded, reminiscing earlier. "Like could kill anyone, including me!"

"We get it. You're stunning." Kibum leaned down to kiss his cheek.

He stammered, "No, I meant, that, no, I meant."

"Yeah, Jjong." She smirked, "you're nothing less than stunning."

Jonghyun slapped his hand onto her thigh, "Shush."

"Make me."

"I won't."

"Scared Pup?"

"Of the big bad wolf?" Jonghyun scoffed, "you wish."

Minnie questioned, "That a threat?"

"Oh, I think it is, fireball." Kibum smirked, "we know how _"Mx. I lived for 127 years, so huff”_ gets."

"Guys!?" His head doing that little cute tilt thing. "You're teaming against me!?"

"Get Minho!" He pointed, releasing himself from her snuggle. "She's the one who used all of babe's stuff!"

She corrected, smiling like an idiot. "Minnie and only bad boys get in trouble."

"I'M 127 YEARS OLD!" His voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Sure you are, bubs."

"I AM!"

"Is that a bet you're willing to make, Mx. Kim?"

Creak. Taemin didn't like the idea of sneaking around in their own home. I mean, it's not like vae would be punished for eternity by some mad witch for it. So, entering the house at the peak of dawn- I mean, 6pm wasn't a big deal.

"No way! Totally not coming over."

"Flirting with Jackson again?"

"Yes, and no. Besides, your datemate’s gonna scold me about not using a coaster again."

"I'll make sure they play nice."

"And chop my head off? No thanks."

“Sara, c’mon.”

“I guess.. If you finally tell me about how you met Minnie.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, right.

Gotta Go.”

Vae sighed, placing their phone back into vaer pocket. While their bookbag instantly hit a familiar spot, the floor. Shoes following soon after, and a detective-like trench coat with a similar fate.

"I'm home!" Their voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Hello?" Not a sound could be heard, not the usual scuffing of Roo, tapping of Minho's game controller, or the familiar sound of Kibum's vacuum. 

“Anyone here?”

Nope. Taemin searched high and low, but no sight of a single head of hair to pet. Sigh. Where the heck are they? Taemin was convinced they disappeared off the face of the earth. Well, until vae searched the soundproof studio and found 3 individuals cuddled up. 

A small smile crept onto vaer face as they whispered, "I'll leave you alone."

"Sleep well."

Monday. Jonghyun hated Mondays with a passion. He hated the way, Roo, his little puppy, licked his face clean of last night's booze. He hated the way his Kibum poked him awake with a cup of coffee and a smile. He hated the way his Jinki became used to the constant stares in the café. He hated the way Taemin and him parted in the morning. He hated the way his Minho attempted to frame him for Kibum's perfume bottle. He most definitely hated it all! Of course. 

Right. 

Totally hated it.

Did I forget to mention, Jonghyun hates Tuesday's too?


End file.
